The present invention relates to a packaging container comprising a lid and a container, to be covered by the lid, for keeping preferably hot, finable foods, in particular food packaging made of plastic, preferably having a tamper-evident closure, situated on a skirt which extends next to a side wall, and which includes at least one tamper-evident tab, the container having a holding space which is delimited by the side wall, and the lid which is designed as a clamp-on lid or snap-on lid being fixable at the top container edge, and the container having an anti-twist lock such that a plurality of the containers may be fixed in a stack in the peripheral position before filling.
Known commercially available packaging containers have anti-twist locks which are designed in the form of vertically oriented webs or ribs which form stops together with further webs located in the circumferential direction in the container base. The stop prevents the container, which in particular is designed as a round pail, from rotating in a stack. A disadvantage of the ribs or webs is that they must be small in order to avoid edges which interfere with handling and are sometimes sharp. As the result of increasingly larger forces which act on the containers due to ever longer cycle times during production, the ribs and webs often do not have sufficient stability. This has necessitated an alternative design of anti-twist locks.